


Mechanical Haunting

by SeriftheSkeleton



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Goopy W. D. Gaster, OC Nightguard, The animatronics are remorseful, The dead children are vengeful brats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriftheSkeleton/pseuds/SeriftheSkeleton
Summary: Because of a fault in Gaster's time machine, Serif is sent into a different universe entirely. He finds himself, somehow as a human, in a realm of infamous pizzerias and haunted mascot robots. How will Serif fare in this world, and how will events change with his arrival?
Kudos: 6





	1. Night 1

Serif pondered with a sigh as he stood in front of the building he was going to have to work at for the next week.

How the hell did he get here again?

Oh right, Gaster, that fucking mad scientist fucked up a timeline traveling machine and sent Serif into another fucking universe.

More specifically, one with killer robot mascots.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Now, to say that Serif had no clue what this universe was about was total bullshit. This universe had existed on the internet as games in his own universe. But there was a stark difference in between seeing it as a fictional piece of the Internet, to a real thing.

He walked in, dread filling his nonexistent stomach as he made his way to the office. He already knew the ‘rules’ of the ‘game’. He knew how to ‘play’. Would he follow them?

Hell no.

Serif stuck around the office, waiting for the Phone Guy’s message.

He watched the clock as it struck midnight, and, as if it were supernaturally linked, the phone rang, and began playing Phone Guy’s message.

“ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact_ ”

“Great...”, Serif moaned, voice laced with sarcasm.

“ _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ ”, Serif sweat-dropped. It was so different actually hearing the phone call in an actual real similar situation than just through a game.

It was unsettling.

“ _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ ’”, Phone Guy paused.

“ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ ”

“This place really was doomed from the start then. With how shit the management is...”, Serif sighed.

“ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ ”, Serif checked the cameras, noticing Bonnie had moved. He surveyed the camera, all the while listening to the phone.

“ _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ _real_ _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ ”, Serif already knew of this, but his stomach still dropped.

“ _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_ ”, the phone cut of, leaving Serif alone with his thoughts.

“Right...conserve power. What better thing to do than just not do anything? Seems logical to me...”, Serif muttered.

“On second thought...screw being in this office. It makes me claustrophobic...”, Serif said as he put the tablet down and walked out.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Golden Freddy observed the new night guard as he listened to the phone call.

The ghost bear really expected the new guard to freak out, but was surprised as he just humored the guy on the phone as if the man were there.

Obviously he wasn’t, since he was dead.

However, Golden Freddy, let’s call her Goldie from now on, was surprised to hear the guard refuse to stay in the office, wandering out on their own.

‘Welp, he won’t last long’, the golden bear thought.

Then the specter noticed the strange features of the guard. He was visibly human, but his eyes had a strange, yet magical gleam to them. Their hair had a large part of it dyed a forest green, as it was combed more to the side. The way they acted was strange as well, as if he was completely unfazed by being here of all places.

Goldie was extremely puzzled as the guard walked off into the dark hallway, which was suddenly illuminated with a floating fireball? How?

Just what was up with this night guard?

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Bonnie stalked out of the closet and toward the office, noticing the door was open.

‘Seems like the guard is not paying attention _’_ , Bonnie thought as he made his way quickly, yet sneakily to the door, jumping into the office, only to be met with emptiness.

Did the guard run off already?

That was what Bonnie would’ve thought if he hadn’t suddenly felt a large object bash him in the back of the head.

Hard.

Oh how he wished he could not feel pain. How he could feel pain was beyond him, being a sentient possessed robot and all.

“I won’t be that easy to catch, bunny boy!”, Serif chuckled as he dashed off, leaving a frustrated robot behind him.

Serif found himself in the main room, with the stage and Pirate’s Cove, which was closed, a wooden sign that spelled out ‘ _Out of Order_ ’. On the stage was Freddy, standing still, but no rabbit and no chicken.

Serif could suddenly hear fast, and heavy footsteps approaching from behind him and to his right.

Serif waited for the right time, and launched himself forward, followed by a hard crash of two animatronics against each other.

Bonnie had come back for an another attempt, and Chica had exited the kitchen and tried to surprise him.

“Ow”, Bonnie groaned

“Ah, my head”, Chica complained.

Serif just chuckled as he made his way back to the office.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif looked at the time, as he sat patiently in the office.

**5:00 AM**

Serif wandered out once again, shutting the right door on Chica’s face. He had checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the Parts and Service room.

That meant Serif could wander a bit.

Well, that was what he would’ve done had he not seen strange newspaper articles stuck to the wall. He stopped and read them.

“Oh, these are the missing children articles...”, Serif sighed, quickly reading through them.

Missing children, convicted murderer, foul smelling animatronics, etc…

“I can only imagine they would smell foul, but I seriously wish these guys didn’t have the fate they did. They might be trying to kill me, but I still like them anyway...”, Serif pondered.

Serif swung around and dodged a grapple from Bonnie before whacking him in the stomach with a bone.

Bonnie staggered, finally getting the opportunity to see the night guard in full. He expected the guard to be wearing the standard purple uniform that all guards wore, but this guard was wearing a long dark brown coat over a charcoal colored hoodie, and simple navy blue jeans. He also didn’t expect the forest green and brown hair the guard had.

But what was even more strange, was that he guard was carrying a long club that was shaped like a bone.

“Hey Bonnie, what time is it?”, Serif said, his eyes showing confidence.

Bonnie didn’t have time to answer as he heard the clock strike six.

The guard’s shift was over.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Bonnie grumbled as he made his way back to the stage. He was extremely frustrated. The guard was so evasive it was like he was teleporting away each time he tried to attack them.

The guard would perform hit and run tactics whenever anyone of them tried to get him.

Chica wasn’t happy as well, despite her being the most patient one of the group. She hadn’t been able to get the guard, who was somehow outside the office and very slippery when it came to catching him.

Freddy was puzzled at the new guard. He had heard the commotion and was quite intrigued. It wasn’t often a night guard tried to ‘play’ the ‘game’ away from the safety and confines of the office. He wondered how this guard’s fate would play out.

Foxy was smiling in his cove. He never heard of the guard leaving the office, it almost amused him. He’d finally be able to stretch his joints a bit, and run around more often than once or twice per night.

Goldie was intrigued by the guard. They seemed different from the others. As if he didn’t belong here. In this world.

They’d have to look into that somehow.


	2. Night 2

Serif lazed around in the office, spinning aimlessly on his chair, waiting for the Phone Guy’s message before leaving the office.

“ _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ ”

“Yeah, as if they didn’t move around...”, Serif muttered.

“ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying_ that.”

“Of course not, you wouldn't be implying that”, Serif said sarcastically.

A faint giggle came from behind him, making Serif turn around, only to see nothing.

‘Weird _...’_ , Serif thought.

“ _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't_ know.”

“Oh, nice, Foxy is gonna come out to play. Fun!”, Serif said, half sarcastically, half joyful.

Foxy always was his favorite back in his world.

“ _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ ”, Phone Guy finished, the recording ending.

“Great, let’s do this.”, Serif said as he left the office, unaware that a golden supernatural bear was observing him.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Chica was stalking down the right corridor, seeing the door open. Had last night’s events not happened, she would’ve charged at the door and attacked using her usual strategies.

However, she had an inkling that the night guard was not in the office and was roaming around, like last night. The chicken wondered where the night guard even was if he wasn’t in the office. There weren’t people sized vents in the building.

Well, besides the one leading from the kitchen to the very corridor she was in-

Just as she thought that, the night guard burst through the vent, smashing into the yellow animatronic, toppling her over.

Serif propped himself up watching his ‘work’, chuckling slightly.

“Oops, didn’t see you there Chica, but you were in the way”, Serif replied, as he dashed off.

“GET BACK HERE!”, Chica screamed as he dashed off after the night guard.

Foxy peaked outside of his curtain, observing the situation, mildly amused. Bonnie had dashed up to the night guard, only to hit the wall as the man dodged out of the way. Chica looked desperately at Foxy, asking him for a helping hand.  
  


“Aye, I’m just gonna watch. All this amuses me”, Foxy replied, chuckling.

Serif turned around, and looked at Foxy, before waving at him.

“Hey Foxy!”, he then dashed off, checking the cameras to see where the others were.

Foxy was pleasantly surprised with the interaction, but said nothing as he continued to observe Bonnie’s angry ranting and Chica’s pouting.

**3:43 AM**

Serif sat in the office chair, checking the cameras as he felt his phone buzz. He shut the door on Chica as he pulled it out, ignoring the grumpy complaints from the chicken animatronic.

**_Gaster:_ ** _I’m having trouble fixing the coordinates. You’ll probably have to stick to that universe for another few days while I fix the problems._

Serif sighed, and put away his phone. He knew that the next few nights would only get harder. He’d just have to hold out for a few more days, without exhausting himself.

He looked through the camera, and saw Bonnie in the closet. Smirking, Serif shouted out into the hallway.

“Got a secret there Bonnie? I see you in the closet so much!”

Said line from the night guard was met with distant guffaws and shouting from the purple bunny that was only met by more howling laughter.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif looked at the animatronics as he left the building, six o’clock having arrived in full.

“I’ll see all of you tomorrow night, see ya Foxy!”

And with that, Serif left the building, leaving a grumbling Bonnie, a pouting Chica, an indifferent looking Freddy and an amused Foxy behind.

“That night guard is so...”, Bonnie growled, frustrated. He couldn’t understand how the night guard was so evasive.

Chica said nothing as she was simply pouting. She stared lasers at the wall, arms crossed.

Foxy looked at the two, amused. He found the whole situation funny. It had been a while since a guard had given the gang this much trouble.

Freddy was silently fuming. He too couldn’t understand how the night guard was so...everything!

First off he _willingly_ left the office, secondly he managed to evade Bonnie and Chica effortlessly, and third, he managed to amuse Foxy, which meant the Pirate would be less involved.

Freddy would wait though, and study the night guard more, as he wouldn’t act until the fourth night. Then again, he could commend the guard with his tactics as he hadn’t yet ran out of power. That, was a rare thing for guards.

Then again, a guard leaving the office was unheard of too.

Goldie was intrigued. They had observed the strange night guard’s behavior since night 1, and was pleasantly surprised. The guard was unfazed by the phone recordings, almost taking them with a degree of sarcasm, and acted as if the whole night was a game of cat and mouse.

The last one who even tried to survive from outside of the office barely lasted a night.

The golden bear let out a faint chuckle as they retreated back into their poster, waiting for the next night to observe the strange night guard.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

One thing Serif found strange was how right when he entered this universe, he took the appearance of his human self from before he died, just a little older and with a lot more hair than he had before. Facial hair included.

Another thing Serif found strange was how despite being in this different universe and looking human, he still had access to his powers and all his resources he had back home.

That meant his incredible supply of money he had earned through the years from working as a Asgore’s royal executioner. That meant he was able to purchase himself a house not far from the pizzeria. He could’ve bought one anywhere really, but he didn’t want to have to teleport to work. It’d be suspicious if he got caught. For now, all he had to do was blend in to the world he was in.

Plus if he ever wished to return to this universe for some reason, he’d have a place to stay. As long as he remembered to pay the bills on time.

He had bought all the things he would need to survive his week here, mainly food and other living essentials. He also acquired long term purchases for if he ever decided to return.

Having just got out of the shower after trimming his hair and beard, the sides of his hair now shorter and the beard trimmed down, he looked up everything he knew about the pizzeria he worked at, to see if he could find anything useful now that he was in this universe.

Might as well help all those FNaF theorists solve the game lore correctly while he’s at it.


	3. Night 3

Serif walked into the office, packet of skittles in hand as he made his way to the back of the building. He awaited phone guy’s message as he scarfed down a few skittles at a time.

“ _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant._ ”

“Of course, you wouldn’t imply that”, Serif muttered.

“ _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._ ”

“Nice”

“ _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting_ stu”ffed _into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._ ”

Serif finished his pack of skittles, thinking he might of forgotten something important.

“ _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._ ”

Serif suddenly remembered. Skittles make him go on a sugar rush.

Just as he realized that, the sugar high kicked in and he started giggling like crazy before leaving the office.

He didn’t notice the golden ghost bear looking at him confused as he rushed into the dark building.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

To say Serif’s sugar high had caused chaos was a slight understatement. Serif had gone through the entire establishment swiftly but precisely, laying traps around to catch his pursuers. Bonnie was mad, he had tried to coax Foxy out of helping him and Chica, who just laughed at the pizza topping covered rabbit. Chica too had suffered a similar fate, being completely covered in flour.

Serif, in his current sugar high had managed to sabotage the kitchen and Chica had fallen into the trap. She had asked Bonnie for assistance, who got also hit.

“Haha! Oh well! I was hoping for one pizza, but seems like I get two!”, Serif giggled, before dashing off, his laughing fit ranging from maniacal to hysterical.

Freddy looked at the retreating guard, then at Foxy, and then back at Bonnie and Chica, who seemed to be ready to explode in a flurry of anger related words.

The type Freddy had deemed unfit to say around children.

Chica hated getting her kitchen tampered with, be it appliances or ingredients. She would probably be a sulking mess for the rest of the night.

As for Bonnie, he looked thoroughly outraged. He hated being mocked, and, as you could currently assume, he felt mocked, being covered in pizza toppings and all. He too would be in a foul mood.

Freddy let out a long, audible and strained sigh. Damn that guard was good. He messed up the whole ‘game’ by just being himself.

The bear would have to try and solve this problem on Night 4, when he got involved.

His thoughts were interrupted by another loud crash, as the guard rushed through the dining room, followed by an even more irate Chica, who had gotten another pizza thrown at her.

Bonnie tried to catch the guard from the other side, only to run into a table and a chair, falling over onto Chica.

“Hahahahahahahahahaha! Gotca bunny boy! Gonna have to be faster if you’re going to catch me!”, Serif’s laughter filled the room, making Foxy laugh as well, and Freddy silently fume even more.

“Come on! Get up slowpokes! Gotta catch me first!”, Serif shouted, racing off once again, chased by the irate lavender rabbit.

“How DARE they call me SLOW! I’ll show him SLOW!”, Bonnie ranted as he gave chase.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Sometime during the night, Serif barged through the curtain of Pirate’s Cove, diving between the boxes on the small stage. Foxy simply observed the guard with an amused look on his face.

“Aye, ye been angerin’ the wee lads?”, Foxy asked, his voice low as to not give the guard away. He was having to much fun to ruin his.

“Hehehe, yeah. Fun messing with them! Wanna join Foxy?”, Serif asked, in a fit of giggles.

“Nah lad, I’m fine watchin’. Quite amusing too!”

“Yeah, wished they would stop though. Would rather be friends with them than have them trying to kill me. Not that they’ll succeed anyway! Haha!”, and with that, Serif rushed back through the curtain, right into Chica, knocking her over once again.

“Again?!”

Foxy simply chuckled at the chicken’s outburst. The laugh hid his worries. He liked this guard, he really hoped _they_ wouldn’t have to join the game, or that he’d just give up and leave.

He didn’t want another guard to die in this place.

This guard had brought change to their dark lives, like a shining light of hope in the pitch darkness of their home.

“You noticed it too?”

Foxy turned around, quite surprised to see Goldie floating next to him, a thoughtful gaze in her eyes as she peered at the closed curtains.

“Noticed what lass?”

“How they’ve changed things. Bonnie and Chica are more active. This game of cat and mouse they’re playing is giving them a purpose they lost throughout the years. Freddy seems impatient too, which has never happened before since he first worked with me, back in the day”, Goldie paused for a moment and looked at Foxy.

“You’ve gone from completely apathetic to laughing like a madman when you saw Bonnie and Chica covered in pizza toppings. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the change...”

“Aye...I have. I just worry for later. If we don’t manage to catch the lad...then I fear for what will happen”, Foxy trailed off, ignoring the icy tension that fell on the room.

“You don’t exactly have a choice in the matter...”

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif looked at the room, smiling. His sugar high had died down at around 5:50AM, so he was now back to normal. It was now 6:37AM, having put everything he had moved in his sugar high and chaos back to normal without the use of his powers. He didn’t want to get into trouble with the staff that came and opened the pizzeria at around seven in the morning.

He did notice that now that he was in this universe, more and more normal lifetime things showed up. The restaurant had day staff and management, and people outside living their lives. It seemed even more like a real world than an even more realistic virtual reality game.

“Welp, this night was fun. Freddy is joining next I suppose, and Foxy will eventually join too, dunno when though”, Serif looked at Freddy, who was peering into his soul, Bonnie and Chica were pouting angrily, still covered in pizza toppings. Foxy held an amused smile.

Serif had left an apology note at the front desk for all the mess, but it was just formalities than anything else.

Serif exited the building, smiling happily, much to the confusion of the arriving staff, who knew very well how thing happened with the night guards.

His face fell slightly as he thought back to the atmosphere he had felt in the middle of the night. The building’s temperature fell drastically for some reason, which reminded him of whenever Napstablook was around.

However, Blook’s ambient aura was more of a cool, pleasant breeze than the icy cold tension that had fallen into the building. Serif’s mind had wandered deep into theories he had seen on the internet about the spirits of the dead children. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were the reason of that icy tension, but without evidence, he couldn’t prove his theory correct.

He’d have to try and look into that, maybe ask Foxy.


	4. Pre Night 4

Serif stirred groggily, the ringing of the phone torturing his ear drums as he struggled to pull himself out of his bed. Untangling himself from his comfortable bed sheets, he grabbed his phone and answering the call, not paying attention to the caller ID.

“Nnnnngh...helloh? S-Serif James here...”, Serif managed to say through his sleepy mind.

“Hello, this is Fazbear management”, the voice in the phone stated.

“O-Oh! My apologies, I was sleeping. Gotta be ready for the night shift and all!”, Serif said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, about that”

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

The day staff usually didn’t have much to do during the day shift. Keep an eye out for any suspicious figures in the pizzeria, keep the kids safe and happy, yada yada yada.

To say they expected a man with green dyed hair wearing the official day guard uniform to enter the building, angrily mumbling up a storm was indeed strange. The man made his way directly to the coffee machine, serving himself a cup of coffee.

“S-so...you are filling in for Luke?”, one employee asked. The man didn’t answer, downing the cup of coffee in a few quick gulps before serving himself another. He looked at the employees present in the staff room with an irate glare.

“Is Luke the day guard then?”, just by his tone of voice, they could all tell he was annoyed.

“Y-yes, he said he had a f-family matter to a-attend to...”, one brave employee muttered.

“What’s your name?”

“M...megan...s-sir...”, the girl muttered, uncomfortable and scared by Serif’s glare.

His intense glare suddenly died down, being replaced by a softer gaze. His eyes were filled with recognition, as he patted Megan’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair. I’m gonna make sure no teenager is causing some problems”

The staff couldn’t look away from the strange fill-in guard as he strode out of the staff room towards the diner.

“Isn’t he the night guard?”, Henry muttered rudely, almost snidely. Nobody bothered answering

“Wonder how long he’ll last”, Henry added.

His remark was met with several indignant mutters.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Bonnie attempted to keep his temper down. After all, no need for all the happy kids see him lose a bolt over something some would deem as trivial as the day guard being here, doing his job.

But the day guard wasn’t Luke. It was the god damn night guard, holding a cup of coffee, looking around in boredom.

Chica had noticed and alerted Freddy, who gazed discreetly at the guard. The guard was simply doing the job the day guard would do. Making sure the kids were safe. But he was the night guard, could they really trust him?

Freddy observed as the guard made his way towards Pirate’s cove as Bonnie started his guitar solo, captivating all the kids present, making the guard’s entry through the cove’s curtains unnoticeable.

Freddy was curious. Just what was the guard going to do in Pirate’s Cove?

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif closed the curtain behind him with his free hand, and sat down on a box, ignoring Foxy’s curious gaze, and simply took a sip of his coffee.

“Suprised to see ya here, lad”

“Luke, the day guard, is absent. Management called me to fill in for him”, Serif took another sip.

“Interrupted my sleep time”, he muttered angrily.

“Aye, that be why ye be drinkin’ coffee I suppose”

“Yeah”, Serif took another sip. He looked at the pirate fox, who was looking at the curtains, longingly.

“You miss performing, don’t you?”

“Aye. Been a wee while since I’ve performed for the little landlubbers”

“Say, oh great pirate captain, I have a question”, Serif said, smiling smugly.

“Well then landlubber, what be yer question?”, Foxy was clearly amused by Serif’s musing.

“I-”

“HEY, LET ME GO!”, both of them froze at the shout, as Serif dashed out of the cove, looking around the dining room for the scream.

“LET ME GO YOU JERK! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!”, Serif noticed a younger kid grappled by a larger kid, more like a teenager, who was surrounded by two other teenagers, who were smiling sadistically.

“You spilled your fucking drink on my shirt you prick”, the teenager looked down at the kid angrily.

“You’ll need to be punished for that”

“It was an accident! I didn’t even mean to!”, the kid pleaded, squirming, trying to get out of the bigger kid’s grip. The two other teenagers started chuckling, staring maliciously at the younger kid.

“You should lock him in backroom. Stuck with all the spare robot parts”, one teenager suggested.

“I have a better idea, you should stuff his head into Bonnie’s mouth!”, another teenager added, the other two nodding to the horror of the younger kid.

Serif was having none of it.

A sudden thwack silenced the entire dining hall. Everyone looked at the source of the noise, seeing the green haired guard glaring murderously at the three teenagers, he had his baton in hand, which had been, hitting the wall hard, the source of the noise.

“Drop the kid”

“W-Who the fuck are you? You think you can stop me?”, the lead teenager spat out, angry for being interrupted. The other two teens didn’t look as courageous as the leader.

Serif suddenly appeared right in front of the leader, as if he had just teleported in front of him, his eyes shining with a malicious glare.

“Do you want to know what would happen if you shove a person’s head in an animatronic’s mouth? The robot’s mouth doesn’t have a fail safe and will clamp shut, crushing your skull and killing you instantly”, Serif clamped his hand on the teenager’s shoulder, his glare intensifying.

“ ** _Do you want me to do that to you?_** ”, Serif spat out, his voice filled with malicious intent.

The teenager let go of the younger kid, who fell to the floor, shaken up. Serif looked at the three teenagers, his glare still murderous.

“Get out.”

“Y-you can’t do th-”

“ ** _Get. Out. Or you will be forced out._** ”, Serif spat viciously, the three teenagers cowering under his glare. They swiftly sped out of the building, stumbling over each other. Serif leaned down at the kid, his murderous glare gone, now replaced by a kind and compassionate gaze.

“You okay kid?”, the vicious evil in his voice was now gone, replaced by a kind and reassuring tone. The kid looked at him and nodded. Serif simply ruffled his hair and pulled him back up onto his feet, taking his hand and guiding him, with the kid’s help to his family.

“Considering all the trouble the little bugger’s been through, it’ll be on the house”, Serif said, before making his way back towards the staff room.

“Why?”, Serif turned back at the kid, who looked conflicted. Tears could be seen starting to pour out of his eyes.

“Why help me?”

“Because being bullied isn’t right. What they were going to do could’ve killed you. That wasn’t right, and they needed to be kicked down a peg or two”, Serif said kindly.

“Were you serious when you said that Bonnie’s mouth would’ve crushed his skull?”, the child’s mother asked, worried.

“No, I was exaggerating to get my point across. What they were going to do was dangerous. That actually was an incident back in, I think, one of the first establishments, back in the 80s. They have fail safes now to make sure that kind of thing doesn’t happen”, Serif said, the mother’s worried face falling under the reassuring words of the fill-in guard.

Serif made his way back to the staff room, waving at the crowd, which slowly went back to the pizzeria dynamic that was present before the incident even happened.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were taken aback, not expecting the guard to take action against the teenager’s actions. They expected the guard to be indifferent, like the usual day guard was. They’re views on the guard were now mixed between hate and respect. They didn’t know what to think.

Foxy was grinning from behind the curtain, he was surprised as well, but what he heard was quite the moment. He’d have to ask Freddy, Bonnie or Chica what had actually happened, since he only heard it.

His grin slowly fell as he thought to later nights. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to chase him. He really liked this guard. He clearly wasn’t the guy who had taken the lives of several different children. He was too young looking to be that guy anyway.

He was really tired of being told what to do.

Foxy went back to doing what he did to occupy himself alone in his cove, with one thought in his mind.

“ _Screw_ them _...”_

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif finished his third cup of coffee as his mind wandered. He hadn’t had the chance to ask Foxy what he wanted to ask. Those three teenagers had interrupted him. The three actually tried to be brave and waited for Serif after his shift to start some trouble, and Serif simply showed them what he did to bullies.

Foolish teenagers.

Let’s just say all three of those teenagers ended up running away, with several bruises. Good thing those foolish teenagers had struck when the night was falling.


	5. Night 4

Serif knew what would happen on Night 4. So many theories had sparked from that blasted phone call alone. Whether it be from who killed him to where his body was stuffed. Chica was the popular option, but the second pair of teeth ended up being her endoskeleton.

“ _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._ ”, Phone Guy started, his voice chipper before becoming more worrisome.

Serif began checking the cameras, noticing Bonnie and Chica had already moved from the stage. Freddy was staring right into the camera, his pitch black eyes looking darkly and cryptically into the camera.

“ _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did_ ”

“ _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there_ ”, Freddy’s jingle, Toreador March, began to play in the background, it’s ominous tune foreshadowing what was to come.

Serif knew his body wouldn’t be back there. He himself didn’t know where the man’s body would be, but it definitely wasn’t in the backroom again.

_You know...*moan* oh, no -_ ”, the phone guy’s voice was cut off by the low pitched screech of an animatronic.

Serif stalled in the office, frozen in place. Despite knowing the call, hearing it in person really shocked him. He had seen death before, but it still fazed him.

He probably would’ve stayed frozen in place for longer had he not heard the heavy footsteps of one of the animatronics stalking down the hall towards the office. Serif shifted and peered out the door, seeing Bonnie running at him. Serif swiftly ducked back into his office and snuck out the other side, running towards the main room, where Freddy was among the sea of tables, observing him. The sound of clattering pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen, meaning Chica was in the kitchen.

Serif dashed around Freddy, leading him on a merry chase around the building. Sometime during the chase, Bonnie had run into them, and had collided with Freddy. The two, to their credit, got back up quick and dashed at the guard, who kept on running them in circles.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif had run into Foxy, who had, for once, exited his cove, looking at Serif, amused.

“Aye, you be a quick one, matey”

“Well, you’re fast too. Wanna race?”, the guard looked at Foxy, cheekily.

“Aye, ye be one, landlubber!”, Foxy said, as the guard explained the ‘rules’ of the race. If Serif could make it to the vent linking the kitchen and the east hallway before Foxy could, he won. If Foxy reached it first, he won, and could do what he wished with Serif.

Luckily for Serif, Foxy didn’t feel like doing much to him, so his ‘punishment’ would be spending an hour in his cove with him. Serif laughed at that.

“On your marks”, Serif started.

“Get set”, Foxy continued.

“GO!”, Serif shouted, before rushing forward, through the office, trying not to trip himself with the office chair.

He exited the right door, and ran as fast as he could towards the vent. He could see Foxy on the other side of the hallway running towards him, a large grin on his face. He was quick. Quicker than the others.

Serif let his body drop as he slid into the vent, crawling in as he let out a sigh, the excitement leaving his body.

“Ye be a quick one, ya scurvy landlubber!”, Foxy chuckled, looking at the guard in the vent, a smile on his face.

“You’re quite fast too, you know”, the guard chuckled.

“That was fun, got to work me joints again. Thanks, matey!”, Foxy said, before walking off, leaving a chuckling night guard in the vent.

That had been fun.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had eventually found the guard again, after having gone into the backroom to work up a strategy. They had Freddy and Bonnie follow the guard, and wait for him to be near the kitchen before Chica got the jump on him.

That was the plan, but the guard was quite quick, and didn’t go anywhere near the kitchen for the first few minutes of the chase. Eventually though, they had managed to back the guard into a corner, who looked more amused if anything. Chica had exited the kitchen too, and the three animal mascots surrounded the green-haired guard.

Even a certain ghost bear had appeared behind the guard, to observe how he would get away from this one.

Ever since Serif had exited the office, he felt a cold presence behind him, that didn’t feel as cold as it did last night, but felt cold nonetheless. It was as if someone, or something was following him, observing his every move. Serif didn’t like that idea. He didn’t like being spied on, or observed like a hawk. He hated being the center of attention. It was almost like he could sense someone’s stare at him.

He got used to it when he was a skeleton, but now, being a human in this world, he could sense them even better.

He saw Freddy look at him, the look slightly behind him, as if watching something. Something that Serif didn’t see yet, so he did the only logical thing any human would do when not seeing something but feeling something behind them.

Turn around.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

If Goldie knew one thing about humans, it was that they sometimes could feel her staring at them for a while. Some could sense the stare, and others couldn’t, and considering how the night guard had reacted, Goldie had a pretty good feeling that the guard couldn’t sense her, so when he turned around and let out a terrified scream at the sight of the ghost bear surprised her.

But not as much as the whack in the face she received right afterwards.

She had tried to retaliate and lunge at the guard, but only kept getting hit again. She’d be having a dent or two after tonight.

Or a dozen, seeing as the guard wouldn’t stop hitting her, in different spots.

The ghost bear somehow felt a heavy weight on her soul as she fell to the floor, unable to move. Try as she might, she was pinned down.

“So you were the weird giggles I heard a night or two ago”, the guard looked at her, an undecipherable gleam in his eyes, which seemed to glow. He was holding a long, white object in his hand, which seemed to be in the shape of a bone.

A bone?

Freddy had tried to come to her aid, but was pushed back with the same invisible force that Goldie was feeling pushing against her. The same thing happened to Bonnie and Chica, who tried to snatch the guard in his moment of distraction. She tried to teleport away, but found that she couldn’t even access her usual powers. She couldn’t even do something as simple as a hallucination.

How?

“You aren’t going anywhere until I’ve had a word with you, Goldie locks.”, the guard spoke, his voice layered with sarcasm and anger. Under normal circumstances, Bonnie would’ve laughed at the humorous nickname.

But right now, said animatronic rabbit was frozen in shock as well.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Foxy had been resting, having nothing else to do since his act had been canceled all those years ago. But his rest was interrupted by the sound of something impacting metal several times, and slightly angry shouting.

Foxy peeked out of his cove, seeing one pissed off night guard, a shell-shocked Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, and one terrified ghost bear.

“I don’t appreciate you spying on me and stalking me around like you’re some damn spy, and if I ever sense your cold stare again, _**I will lock you a salt circle for the rest of your damn miserable existence**_ ”, the same malicious voice the mascots heard earlier that day, during the day shift could be heard leaving the night guard’s mouth, as he stared right into Goldie’s soul.

“Aye, lad, what did ye do?”, Foxy asked, completely confused as to what was happening.

The guard, still staring intently at Goldie, opened his mouth, his eyes full of malicious and murderous intent as they drilled into Goldie’s soul.

“ _ **If I ever sense you staring at me again, an eternity spent in a salt circle will be the**_ _ **least**_ _ **of your problems. Got it**_ _ **Cassidy**_ _ **?**_ ”

The only thing that escaped from Goldie was an ‘EEP!’, before she disappeared, leaving the other mascots absolutely confused as the guard simply walked back into the office.

“We...we all saw that...right?”, Freddy uttered, still trying to process what had just happened.

The other three simply nodded, also trying to process what had just happened.

“Aye...we won’t see her for the rest of the week I think...”, Foxy muttered, before returning into his cove.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica has tried to keep chasing the guard, but their earlier rage had been replaced by uneasiness.

Just what in the lord’s name was that guard even capable of.

No one had ever scared of Goldie before. No one usually ever saw Goldie before, let alone speak to her. Well, aside from them.

To say they were perplexed was an understatement. They didn’t know what to do.

Freddy had filled Foxy in on what had happened, as his earlier question had gone unanswered, and we was as confused as them. The killer intent filled glare that the guard had sent at Goldie was very unnerving too. They knew the guard wasn’t Afton, that was a guarantee. After all, he was too young to be that horrid man.

However, with what they had all seen, they wondered if the night guard wasn’t capable of such a feat as the murderer had done decades ago.


	6. Night 5

Serif had gotten out of bed, ready for his night shift a few hours ago. He knew tonight would one of the toughest nights he would experience, but he was far from unprepared.

He would fight back. Nothing would stop him.

And maybe he’d apologize to Goldie for scaring the ever-loving daylight out of her. Maybe he’d apologize to all of them.

He did feel pretty bad, but he had to do what he could to survive first.

He also needed to ask Foxy what he had intended to ask yesterday during the day shift. Damn teenagers being cocky brats.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all looked apprehensive as the guard walked into the building. The events of last night still burned in their memory. Foxy even peaked his head out of his cove.

They observed the guard as he went to the office, unfazed by their stares as usual.

Serif sat down in the office, letting the recording start. The phone rang several times, as it usually did at the beginning of his shifts. The click then lead place to the phone call, which he promptly ignored, letting the unsettling mumbles and distorted speech coming from the phone play. Right now, he was focused on what he was planning to do.

How would he piss off the gang tonight? Should he go the usual route, or should he go with the unorthodox? So many possibilities!

He also noted the tense atmosphere of the place. Whether it be the potential vengeful spirits or just the result of yesterday, he didn’t know, but he knew he’d have to fix it.

Getting up, he made his way out of the office, falling face to face with Bonnie, who immediately moved in for a grapple.

“Not today Carrots”, Serif simply said as he ducked beneath and around the rabbit, rushing off past him.

“Catch me if you can slowpoke!”

“STOP CALLING ME SLOW!”, Bonnie hollered as he rushed after the guard.

That only made Serif laugh even more as he dashed off.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif dashed through the kitchen vent and reached the right hallway. He had gone through the kitchen to dodge Chica as she was chasing him.

He didn’t expect to not run into anyone else as he threw himself through the vent. So he wasn’t surprised as he saw Freddy standing before him, eyes ominously glowing.

“Hello there Yogi Bear, how are you?”, Serif said, a mocking grin on his face.

Freddy simply didn’t reply as he rushed Serif, arms reaching out to grab him. Serif simply dodged and whacked Freddy upside the head and dashed off.

“Get back here!”, Freddy shouted, the usual patient bear’s patience running thin.

Serif simply ignored the bear’s frustrated cries as he checked the time.

**4:29**

Serif put his phone away as he rushed off the office, having another friendly race with Foxy before hearing a dismayed shriek from the kitchen as Chica came out angrily looking like a pizza.

“Ay, someone looks like a pizza!”, Foxy chuckled, as Serif couldn’t help but contain his laughter.

“YOU ARE SO DEAD NIGHT GUARD!”, Chica screamed, making the scariest face she could muster.

“You’re not very threatening under all that pizza sauce, ‘Chica’n pizza!”, Serif said as he kept laughing. He was so distracted by the sight of Chica that he hadn’t noticed Bonnie sneaking up behind him, snagging him strongly in his arms.

“HAH! GOTCHA!”, Bonnie shrieked in joy.

“That’s what you think Bunny boy, bu- LOOK, A CHILD!”, Serif shouted, pointing at the door.

“WHERE!?”, Bonnie and Chica shouted, as they looked at where the night guard had pointed. Seeing nothing was there, Bonnie looked back down.

Only to see Serif had disappeared.

“What the fu-”, Bonnie got smacked upside the head by Foxy.

“Ay, language lad!”, Foxy reprimanded, but he was indeed chuckling a lot.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

Serif had escaped Freddy and Bonnie once again by dashing through the office and the through the kitchen vent to avoid them. When the clock had chimed, he had decided to leave the kitchen accidentally tripping a trap he had left behind, covering himself in an explosion of flour, like Chica the other night.

“Shit...”, Serif let out a long, strenuous sigh. He should’ve seen that coming.

He left the building, wiping off his clothes, but not before he waved a goodbye and teased the irritated mascots. As he walked up to the door, he mentally face-palmed as he forgot to ask Foxy what he wanted to know. He was about to make his way home, when he patted his coat’s pocket he noticed his keys were missing.

“Dang it, they must’ve fallen out during the chase”, Serif sighed as he made his way back into the pizzeria.

Serif was not ready for what would come next.

**-Mechanical Haunting-**

“You all really are pathetic...”, an ice cold voice could be heard from behind Freddy.

“H-H-He’s not _him_ , h-he’s way t-too young...”, Chica said nervously, her usual chipper demeanor now gone.

Freddy didn’t like this at all. Whenever the ghosts showed up, his friends were not themselves. Even he wasn’t. He lost his temper quicker, and made more irrational decisions. Bonnie barely spoke a word and was constantly fidgeting with something in order to distract himself. Chica was a fumbling mess of nerves and barely spoke a sentence without stuttering. Foxy…

...Foxy was mad and cynical. More so than usual.

“Maybe, we just be tired of this ‘game’! Have ye thought of that?”, Foxy shouted, furious. He was bearing his fangs and his non-covered eye shone with fury.

“I don’t care what you think! You deserve to burn. To burn with _him_ ”

“So...” a voice rang out interrupting the tense conversation between the ghosts and the mascots. They all turned towards the front entrance, only to see Serif staring at them all.

“This is where the strange atmosphere in the restaurant came from”, Serif finished, staring intently at the ghosts.

“Lad-”, Foxy began, but was cut off by the ghost.

“Night guard...”, one of the ghosts said, voice laced with malice.

“Ghosts...”, Serif replied sarcastically.

“You will pay-”

“Be quiet and listen, ghost...”, Serif cut off the ghosts, his face full of seriousness.

“How da-”, another ghost tried to shout out, but was immediately cut off by the strange night guard once again.

“Let me guess. You go to Freddy’s original location for a super fun birthday party, get lured into the back room, murdered, and stuffed into the suits of these lovely mascots here”, Serif stops for a second, observing the ghosts sour faces as he recounts their backstory.

“You want revenge against William Afton, or the Purple Guy, so you set out to kill him, and since he was a guard here, you go for the guards. Except, you can’t exactly go for the guards during the day, so you do it at night. You have the bots do it for you, and if they fail, you possess them and do it yourself”, Serif stops again, brushing off the worried glances of the mascots and the hateful glares of the spirits.

“You don’t know if Mr. Afton will ever show up, but you keep killing guards anyway, because “they’re all the same”. I might have scared Goldie locks there yesterday, but I am no murderer”, Serif trails off.

“ _At least not in this universe_ ”, he says to himself.

“How do we know? You could be lying to us to get off without having to dust your shoulders off...”, one of the ghosts spat furiously, the tension in the building rising.

“I am not William Afton”, Serif said, his voice filled with the most serious tone anyone had ever heard him muster, the same determination and seriousness as during his stand-in dayshift. If he had been his skeletal self, his eyes would’ve been empty, but now, they just shone with intent.

“So? What does that have to do with us?”, one ghosts asks, angrily.

“ _ **Fritz, Gabriel, Susie, Jeremy, Cassidy...**_ ”, Serif said suddenly, his voice still in it’s serious and professional tone, as he locked eyes with the 5 souls of the murder victims, unflinchingly.

“H-How do yo-”

“Let’s strike a deal. Tomorrow, you possess the bots, and go up against me. If I win, you leave the bots here alone, and don’t kill any guards. If you win, you can stuff me in any damn suit you fucking please”, Serif said, holding a hand out to the ghosts, his eyes gleaming.

“What about when you leave?”, Freddy asked, still not believing what was transpiring.

“You can get back to killing the guards if you want, none of my business since I’d be gone. But for the foreseeable future, and while I’m still working in this building, **no one shall be murdered** ”, Serif said once again. The ghosts looked at him, and the lead ghost held out a hand.

“Deal”

And with that, the building shook as the deal was sealed.


End file.
